Ward of the Federation
by Methos2523
Summary: Eighteen years after being found by the USS Stargazer, now Ensign Kal-El prepares for his first off-world assignment in Starfleet, a project close to his heart, mapping the unknown Gamma Quadrant and searching for his home...
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Star Trek: The Discovery**

DISCLAIMER: All things Star Trek belong to their various owners, Deep Space 9 and Next Generation characters belong to Paramount TV, and New Frontier characters and The Excalibur belong to Pocket Books and Peter David. All things from Smallville belong to Warner Brothers, the CW, DC Comics, and their respective creator.

The idea for this fic was brought to life by Marcus Rowland's 100 drabble Space Oddity.

* * *

 **Stardate: 31988.25**

 **Starbase Six Two One**

Commander Vatika raised his eyebrow as he walked down through the halls of the Starbase towards the medical section, today had had a few surprises already, with a monthly probe from the Tzenkethi coming into their space a few days earlier than expected, causing more than a few alarms to go off in the process, but then only a few hours after the probe had left their sensor range the Stargazer had hailed them to confirm they were on route and would be arriving within the hour at high warp.

Everyone onboard Starbase Six Two One was used to seeing the Stargazer by now, they were on a two-year long mission to map the sector for spatial disturbances and update the federation star charts, as much as they could when half the sector was taken up by the Tzenkethi Coalition that wouldn't allow any Federation ships within their space.

As far as he'd been aware, the Stargazer was coming to the end of its mission in the sector and would have been heading back to Federation space within the month for a refit and shore leave before moving on to the nearby Maxia sector, which didn't leave them any reason to come back to his Starbase.

He moved to the medical bay, the doors opening automatically for him to step through, leaving him slightly confused at the sight inside. Captain Picard was there, watching his first officer Commander Crusher holding a small child that was wrapped in some sort of red blanket, sleeping in his arms while Doctor Summers was performing what looked to be routine scans on the child.

"Captain?" Commander Vatika asked, waiting for an explanation.

Captain Picard nodded to acknowledge him, moving quietly over to the side of the room where Commander Vatika was so he wouldn't wake the child when he spoke. "Commander, my apologies for intruding on you once more. We have a rather, unusual situation here."

"The child?" Commander Vatika said simply.

"The Stargazer was mapping the Helaspont Nebula when sensors picked up a small energy reading." Captain Picard explained. "When we investigated, we found a small life pod containing the child in stasis."

"Stasis?" Commander Vatika raised an eyebrow at that, no warp capable civilisations he knew of used stasis technology anymore.

"My thoughts exactly," Captain Picard nodded in agreement, knowing what Commander Vatika was thinking. "The pod masked the child's life signs at first, we beamed what we believed to be a damaged probe of some sort onto the Stargazer. It wasn't until Commander Crusher was investigating the damage to the pod that he discovered the child."

"I see." Commander Vatika nodded. "The child appears human." He said as Doctor Summers came over.

"Only in outward appearance Commander." Captain Picard explained.

"I have to agree with Captain Picard on that." Doctor Summers said as she approached the pair, leaving Commander Crusher quietly trying to set the child down on one of the beds without waking him. "His genetics are beyond anything I've seen before Commander. Certainly not a race the Federation has ever encountered."

"Our doctor said the same," Captain Picard nodded in agreement. "But the Stargazer medical bay isn't as advanced as the one here." He said by way of explaining why they'd come back to Starbase Six Two One.

"He is approximately two standard years old, though given what Commander Crusher has been telling me about the stasis technology found with him, he could be much older." Doctor Summers explained.

"What about his pod?" Commander Vatika asked, turning to Captain Picard. "Any information there on his home world? His race?"

"Nothing," Captain Picard shook his head. "The pod was badly damaged, possibly from micro-meteor damage or weapons fire. The pod itself is made of an alloy our sensors can't penetrate, and appeared to have been adrift for quite some time." He explained, bringing up a PADD he'd been holding and tapping the screen a few times before turning it around and handing it to Commander Vatika. "This was discovered with the pod." He explained as Commander Vatika looked at the pictures of the fractured octagonal disk that was being displayed.

"These markings?" The Vulcan commander asked, looking at the broken disk being shown to him.

"Unknown." Captain Picard nodded. "There are no records of any symbols like that in the Federation database." He explained, the mystery tantalising his explorer instincts.

"Interesting." Commander Vatika said, using the PADD to zoom in on the pictographs shown on the two halves of the octagonal disk.

"Commander Crusher says there were similar markings displayed inside the pod where the child was found, but power failed before we were able to record them." Captain Picard explained. "The Stargazer just isn't equipped with the necessary tools to decipher these symbols and perform tests to identify the life pod." He said with a small sigh, letting Commander Vatika know how disappointed he was to be handing over a puzzle like this. "Not to mention finding a suitable home for the child while we investigate his appearance."

"I agree with your decision Captain," Commander Vatika nodded, handing the PADD back to Captain Picard. "The USS Gordon is due to pass this sector tomorrow on its way back to Utopia Planitia for a refit. It would be logical for Captain Johns to transport the child and pod back to Federation headquarters where more equipped science teams can take over."

"I quite agree Commander." Captain Picard said firmly. "Three days of having the child on my ship caused enough disruption." He said, then continued when Commander Vatika looked at him for an explanation. "The crew, spent more time fawning over the child off duty than getting the rest they needed."

"Ah," Commander Vatika nodded back. "The pre-occupation with young, especially ones that have been abandoned and in need of protection, is a trait found in most species."

"I have no problem with them being protective over a child," Captain Picard frowned. "Just, not when it interferes with their duties."

"A logical position, Captain." The Vulcan Commander nodded. "The young have no place on a starship."

"On that we can agree Commander." Captain Picard smiled slightly, amused at having found something both he and the Vulcan actually agreed on.

"I will contact Captain Johns and appraise him of the situation." Commander Vatika explained. "If you have the Stargazer transport the life pod and send over the data you have collected so far, I will have it taken back to the Federation science teams with the child."

"I'll see to it personally." Captain Picard nodded in agreement, gesturing for them to leave the medical bay.

Commander Vatika nodded his consent as he followed Captain Picard out of sick bay, leaving Doctor Summers to return to the child with Commander Crusher. "I believe this will be the last we see of you Captain."

"It appears that way Commander." Captain Picard said as he matched step with Commander Vatika while they walked through the corridors of the star base. "Without any further distractions, we should be finished mapping the Helaspont nebula within the week, then then heading out of your sector."

"The Maxia sector I believe to be your next destination, correct?" Commander Vatika asked.

"Correct," Captain Picard nodded. "A largely uninhabited sector from what we know of previous scans taken, the Stargazer will spend the next year mapping the sector properly and sending data of any M-class planets on to Starfleet for follow up expeditions."

"A detailed and thorough job," Commander Vatika agreed. "I find myself finding the prospect of such an undertaking to be almost, appealing." He said with a nod.

"Well, yes, the exploration and mapping of uncharted sectors is quite rewarding." Captain Picard smiled. "Chance encounters like the boy however are few and far between."

"Perhaps you will find the child's home world in the Maxia sector Captain." Commander Vatika said thoughtfully. "It is illogical to assume that a life pod without warp capabilities could have got very far."

"Perhaps." Captain Picard nodded in agreement. "But given how sophisticated the sensors registered the pods stasis field to be, it's entirely possible the pod has been drifting for hundreds of years, through countless systems, before being discovered. If we hadn't found him, it's doubtful the stasis field would have lasted much longer, leaving the next people to come across the pod a rather more disturbing discovery"

Commander Vatika nodded at that, the thought of leaving an infant out to starve and suffocate inside a small life pod as its power ran out was quite an abhorrant one, even to his Vulcan sensibilities. "Making the prospect of finding its origin without further information extremely unlikely." Commander Vatika said, realising that with a sophisticated stasis system in place, the pod could have drifted for hundreds of years, if not more.

"Precisely," Captain Picard said. "Sadly, it's entirely possible the child will never find his home world or know where he came from."

"Then what will become of him?" Commander Vatika asked.

"The Federation has encountered situations like this before, while abandoning a child is rare in civilised systems, sometimes events can leave a child without parents or family, and there are systems in place to make sure the child is taken care of until they are old enough to make their own choices for their future." Captain Picard explained.

"I see," Commander Vatika nodded. "It is likely, if his home world is not found, that the child will be integrated into these systems then?"

"He'll be taken care of yes." Captain Picard said with a nod. "The Federation will take care of his needs until he's old enough."

"A ward of the Federation then." Commander Vatika said simply.

"Very much so." Captain Picard said in agreement. "Perhaps when he is old enough, he will search for his home world himself, or join Starfleet and continue his search there."

"That would be the most logical choice." Commander Vatika said appraisingly.

"Perhaps." Captain Picard smiled. "Though children are not the most logical creatures Commander." He said with a small laugh.

"On that, we agree again Captain." Commander Vatika said as he led the way through to his ready room where he could contact the USS Gordon and Captain Johns before Captain Picard made the arrangements to have the child's life pod and information transported aboard for later transport back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Star Trek: Ward of the Federation**

 **DISCLAIMER:** All things Star Trek belong to their various owners, Deep Space 9 and Next Generation characters belong to Paramount TV, and New Frontier characters and The Excalibur belong to Pocket Books and Peter David. All things from Smallville belong to Warner Brothers, the CW, DC Comics, and their respective creator.

 **AN:** Yes, while I will be using the Smallville backstory, characters and events on Krypton from the show, this will NOT be 'Smallville in space' or anything like that... Kal-El here will grow up part of The Federation and part of a society that accepts him as an alien for who he is, not having to hide anything at all, as such he will be very different from the standard Smallville Clark Kent or comics Superman. Due to Kal-El's presence in the Alpha Quadrant, minor changes will occur that will be explained as chapters go on, along with backstory and information about his time growing up on Federation Earth.

For this fic, I'll be bringing the launch of the Excalibur back a few months, originally it wasn't launched until Jan / Feb of 2373, but I'll be launching it summer 2372. Not a drastic change really, just something I wanted to explain to the stardate and uniforms are explained for anyone that pays attention to those things lol

This chapter starts shortly after episode 12, season 4 of Deep Space Nine titled "Paradise Lost" during the Dominion War.

* * *

 **Stardate: 48181.2**

 **Starfleet Headquarters, Earth**

Captain's log, I'm only a week into the job and I'm already going mad. First, I take on my ex-wife as a first officer, something that I'm sure is going to go down in the history books as the stupidest thing a Captain has ever done, and now Lieutenant Soleta has informed me she has 'smuggled' a Thallonian Prince by the name of Si Cwan on board who needs passage back to Sector Two Two One G.

If this isn't the strangest crew, and strangest launch of a Starship in fleet history, it certainly has to come close. Final preparations for drydock departure are being made, so we should be underway within the hour, if all goes according to plan The Excalibur will then head to Sector Two Two One G and begin its mission within the day, all that's left to do is...

"Captain, we've got an incoming message from Starfleet."

"Pause recording." Captain Calhoun said aloud, standing up from his chair in his ready room and nodding to himself. "I'll be right there Shelby." He said aloud in response to the message, recognizing Shelby's voice without her needed to confirm it, while he strode around his desk to the door, glancing back at his office one last time, and the sword proudly displayed behind his chair on the wall. "Have to move that so it's easier to get to." He muttered to himself before continuing to make his way to the bridge.

"Fleet HQ Captain," Commander Shelby explained as she watched Captain Calhoun stride onto the bridge and make his way down to the main area where the two chairs for Captain and First Officer were positioned.

"On screen." Captain Calhoun ordered easily, sitting down in the Captain's chair and gesturing for Shelby to sit in hers next to him. As the screen flickered to life he stood up instantly though, the sight of Admiral Nechayev kicking him out of his more casual outlook that he would have stuck with if it had been Admiral Jellico on the link. "Admiral, I wasn't expecting to hear from you." He said, noting that Shelby had stood to attention alongside him as well.

"Quite alright Captain," Admiral Nechayev smiled thinly across the view screen. "I understand you are in your final hours before launch?" She asked.

"We should be ready within the hour Admiral." Commander Shelby responded crisply.

"Good," Admiral Nechayev nodded. "I want you to proceed directly to Earth Captain, your orders have been changed."

"Admiral?" Captain Calhoun raised his eyebrow in a mock Vulcan fashion, he knew exactly how important the mission to Sector Two Two One G was and couldn't imagine much that would have happened to change anything.

"Not over an open link Captain." Admiral Nechayev chided him lightly with a small smile. "For now, The Excalibur will proceed to Earth where you will receive your new orders personally. Understood."

"Earth," Captain Calhoun nodded, hoping that he would get some sort of explanation what was going on when they arrived.

"I'll see you then Captain." Admiral Nechayev said firmly. "Nechayev out." She said before the screen went blank.

"Earth?" Commander Shelby asked, sitting back down in her chair as she looked up as Captain Calhoun.

"Looks that way," Captain Calhoun nodded in agreement. "Lieutenant Lefler, make sure we're ready to depart as quick as we can."

"Sir," Lieutenant Lefler nodded from her station at the Bridge's Op's console, her fingers already dancing over the display to update all stations on the change in plans to make sure things would be ready.

Captain Calhoun spared a glance to the conn station where McHenry was normally loafing, but thankfully the station was empty currently, either with him dealing with something else or off doing god knows what. Truth was, he still didn't know what to make of McHenry, while his record was impeccable, he'd been noted as 'eccentric' by every Captain he'd served under, with not much to explain what 'eccentric' actually meant.

"As soon as we're ready, have McHenry get us on course for Earth." Captain Calhoun said, looking to where Shelby was sat in her chair waiting to see what he was going to do. "I've got to see a Vulcan about her luggage." He said with a small smile as he wandered off of the bridge towards a turbolift, ignoring Shelby's questioning glance as he left.

"Her luggage?" Shelby muttered to herself as the turbolift doors closed, leaving her in command of the Bridge while he was away.

* * *

At warp five it had taken the Excalibur close to four hours to reach Earth from Deep Space Five, Lieutenant Zak Kebron had taken great pride in his role as Security chief in removing Si Cwan from his smuggled crate and then after a small ruckus that ended with Captain Calhoun knocking the Thallonian prince out, he'd been transported back to Deep Space Five for Admiral Jellico to deal with while they got underway.

Thankfully for him anyway, he'd actually won the argument with Shelby about giving a ship wide launch speech, which despite her objections, he'd argued that he couldn't make an accurate speech until they actually knew what their new mission was, and making a speech just for the hell of it didn't seem to make much sense. She'd agreed with that, but he was fully certain that he was going to have to revisit the argument again after they'd received their orders from Admiral Nechayev.

"Haven't been here in a while." Commander Shelby announced with a small smile as she looked around, the transporter effect fading and leaving her in the bright summer sun on the Presario outside the Starfleet Command building.

"Few years for me too," Captain Calhoun admitted, glancing around. Things had changed quite a bit since he'd been back to HQ on Earth, but what caught his eye most was the active patrols that were walking around, not with phasers on their hips like the small security presence he'd seen before, but with type three rifles slung over their shoulders, and he was pretty sure their presence was three or four times what it had been before. "This isn't good." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Commander Shelby asked, looking to him to confirm what he'd just said.

"Nothing," Captain Calhoun shook his head. "Come on." He said before making his way towards Starfleet Command's main building entrance.

"Captain,"

Captain Calhoun paused as four security personnel blocked their path just inside the main entrance, two of them holding phaser rifles at the ready. "What's going on?"

"Are you expected?" The lead security officer asked, professionally but curtly.

"Admiral Nechayev asked to see us." Commander Shelby said, putting herself between Captain Calhoun and the security group.

"One second." The lead security officer said. "Please stay here." He said firmly, stepping away from the group while the two-armed officers kept their phaser rifles casual but in readiness, both watching Captain Calhoun and Commander Shelby carefully.

"What's going on?" Captain Calhoun asked, his six-foot three physique easily visible over Commander Shelby's slight form.

"Confirmed," The lead security officer said, coming back after obviously checking that Admiral Nechayev was expecting them. "Once you've been tested, you can go about your business."

"Tested?" Commander Shelby asked, watching as one of the security officers that hadn't had his arm on his phaser rifle stepped forward, holding up an empty hypospray and loading it with a fresh vial.

"Blood Screenings are mandatory Commander." The lead security officer said firmly.

"Fine," Commander Shelby said, stepping forwards and holding out her arm, waiting as the officer pressed the hypospray to it and drew a small amount of blood into the vial, the other guards watching anxiously as they waited, checking the blood as it simply hung in the vial.

"You're fine." The officer nodded. "Captain?" He asked, waiting for Commander Shelby to step out of the way.

"What's this all about?" Captain Calhoun demanded, trying not to raise his voice while two phaser rifles were pointed his way.

"Admiral Nechayev will brief you." The lead officer explained as the officer with the hypospray loaded another fresh vial.

"Fine," Captain Calhoun groused, holding his arm out for the officer to do the same with him. "This had better be good though." He muttered as the officer withdrew some blood, all four of the security guards visibly relaxing when his vial didn't appear to do anything either.

"Thank you, Captain. Admiral Nechayev is waiting for you both in her office." The lead security officer explained, nodding to the respectfully before walking away, the three guards following him as they moved back to their posts.

"What the hell was that about?" Commander Shelby asked, waiting for Captain Calhoun to lead the way towards one of the turbolifts that were scattered around the entrance hall. Now she could see it, there was definitely more security around Starfleet Command than she was used to seeing, she hadn't even seen this much security around during the expected Borg invasion that led to the battle of Wolf Three Five Nine.

"No clue Eppy," Captain Calhoun muttered, ignoring the glare Commander Shelby gave him at the use of his old nickname for her, as he strode towards the turbolift, Commander Shelby walking briskly alongside to keep up with him. "But I'm going to find out." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Come,"

Captain Calhoun smirked and held back a sarcastic retort as he heard Admiral Nechayev's response come through the doors to her office before they slid open quietly to let him walk inside, Commander Shelby following a respectable few steps behind. "Admiral." He said as he stepped inside the office, glancing around the office at the other people that had obviously been waiting for him, one he knew but the other two he didn't.

"Captain, Commander." Admiral Nechayev nodded from her desk.

"Mac, good to see you." Captain Picard smiled as he stepped over, offering his hand that Captain Calhoun gladly took and shook firmly.

"You too," Captain Calhoun nodded. "What's going on here? Blood screenings to get inside the building?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Commander, long time." Captain Picard smiled, looking over at Commander Shelby. "Hope you're keeping him in line."

"As much as he lets me Captain." Commander Shelby smiled over.

"I don't believe you know Captain Sisko of Deep Space Nine, and Constable Odo." Admiral Nechayev said, moving out from behind her desk and introducing the four together. "Captain Mackenzie Calhoun and Commander Elizabeth Shelby of The Excalibur."

"Good to meet you." Captain Sisko said, offering Captain Calhoun a firm handshake while Commander Shelby and Constable Odo simply nodded respectfully at each other.

"Now that we're all here, please..." Admiral Nechayev said, gesturing to the door at the side of her office that led to a small briefing room with a table where they could all sit, she waited for the five of them to move into the office before she went through last, closing the doors and activating the security field as she did.

Captain Calhoun raised his eyebrow at the activation of the security field, a precaution not normally taken in Starfleet briefings, not any briefing he'd attended before anyway, but sat at the table with Captain Picard while Commander Shelby sat next to him, and waited for Admiral Nechayev to begin.

"The blood screenings have become an unfortunate necessity Captain," Admiral Nechayev said as she sat down at the head of the table herself. "What do you know of The Dominion?" She asked, looking at Captain Calhoun directly.

"Not much," Captain Calhoun admitted, the briefing package Captain Picard had put together for him on the current state of the Federation had mentioned them a few times, but hadn't gone into much detail, focusing more on the various races and planets that Starfleet had charted in Sector Two Two One G, after all that sector was the whole reason why Jean-Luc had managed to convince him to come back to Starfleet and put his uniform on again.

"Very well, Captain?" Admiral Nechayev asked, glancing at Captain Sisko to continue the briefing on The Dominion, The Founders, Jem Hadar and everything else he knew about the threat from the Gamma Quadrant, including the recent coup d'état attempted by Admiral Leyton to take over The Federation.

Both Captain Calhoun and Commander Shelby listened attentively as Captain Sisko briefed them on the incidents of the last year at Deep Space Nine, what had been happening through the wormhole, the existence of the Founders, shapeshifters that had infiltrated Starfleet up to its highest levels, the Jem Hadar and the growing threat in the Gamma Quadrant, upto the more aggressive stance the Klingon Empire had been taking throughout the Alpha Quadrant, leading to the near catastrophic attack on Cardassia, and the bolstering of Starfleet security after Admiral Leyton escapades over the last few days.

"As you can understand, after these events, Starfleet is re-evaluating more than a few planned missions, and restructuring our deployment." Admiral Nechayev explained.

"These shapeshifters infiltrated Starfleet Command?" Commander Shelby asked in shock, not even The Borg had managed to reach Earth and strike the heart of The Federation like that. "Isn't there any way to detect them? Other than the blood screenings?"

"Not yet," Captain Sisko shook his head. "Polaron radiation has some effect, but it's equally as dangerous to us as it is to them." He explained.

"Combining recent events with this, I think you'll understand our decision Captain." Admiral Nechayev explained, standing from her chair and moving to the large screen that dominated one wall of the briefing room, tapping a few buttons and bringing up a star chart for them all to see.

Captain Sisko was the first out of his seat to examine the star chart, recognising a few of the features instantly though others he didn't recognise at all. "The Gamma Quadrant." He said, recognising the wormhole and the various planets The Defiant had visited on the other side of the wormhole in their missions to the Gamma Quadrant of the Galaxy.

"This is quite impressive Admiral," Captain Sisko said, standing up to examine the star chart himself. "I hadn't realised Starfleet had mapped so deep into the Gamma Quadrant."

"Officially, we haven't Captain." Admiral Nechayev said with a small smile. "These charts are a rather sensitive project, one that Starfleet is still evaluating." She explained. "I believe you know the lead on this project, Ensign Kal-El?" He said, drawing Captain Picard's attention fully.

"Ensign Kal-El," Captain Picard smiled. "Yes, quite well actually. I haven't spoken to him since he graduated though." He explained, remembering the young infant he'd found while aboard the Stargazer all those years ago, the same boy that had grown up and been adopted by Captain Lane of Earth security, and who had come to him years later to ask for his recommendation for enlisting in Starfleet.

"Ensign Kal-El has been working on this as a personal project, when it came to my attention I asked him to continue it and head it up as a private project under my command." Admiral Nechayev explained. "Since then he's collected charts from empires and civilisations Starfleet wouldn't normally approach for information, acquiring them from private explorer vessels, and races like The Breen, Tzenkethi, Ferengi Alliance, some from the Romulan's and even some from the Cardassians."

"Most impressive." Captain Sisko agreed, tapping a few controls on the display to zoom the map out, showing how much information Ensign Kal-El had actually collected, displaying the Alpha and Beta Quadrant's filled with information he knew wasn't in the standard Federation charts.

"For now, he's held off adding the Cardassian information to the database," Admiral Nechayev explained. "He claims there's conflicting information in there that doesn't match up with Federation charts or sources he's acquired from other areas."

"Cardassian misinformation," Captain Sisko nodded approvingly. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"That was his assessment too," Admiral Nechayev agreed, moving back to the display and bringing it back to show the Gamma Quadrant and the area around the wormhole.

"This was a personal project of his?" Captain Picard asked, looking at the map and then back to Admiral Nechayev. "Well, I can certainly understand why he would undertake such a mammoth task like this."

Both Captain Calhoun and Captain Sisko turned to Captain Picard at this, prompting him to continue and explain what he knew, neither of them could imagine anyone going to lengths like this to map as much of the galaxy as they could, the sheer size of the task alone was daunting enough to put anyone off.

"Ensign Kal-El was found in a life pod by the crew of the Stargazer in the Tzenkethi sector," Admiral Nechayev explained. "In twenty years of exploration, Starfleet hasn't been able to find his home world, or any race that knows of a race similar to his, in fact or stories." She said, waiting for them to accept this before continuing.

"Yes, quite unique." Captain Picard nodded in agreement. "The life pod was badly damaged when we took in onboard, it's a miracle the infant survived in stasis as long as he did."

"Are you sure he's not a changeling Admiral?" Constable Odo asked, speaking up from his chair for the first time since the briefing had started. "That is precisely how I was found in the Denorios belt."

"It's my understanding that you were found in your natural state Constable?" Admiral Nechayev asked, waiting for Odo to confirm this before she continued. "From what we've been able to gather, Ensign Kal-El's life pod is not Dominion technology, and he is certainly not a shapeshifter."

"You've been able to confirm this?" Captain Sisko asked cautiously. "Infiltrating Starfleet as an unknown race would be an easy way for a Changeling to hide himself in plain sight."

"He passed a blood screening Captain," Admiral Nechayev explained. "Under medical conditions small quantities of his blood were beamed out of his body." She explained at the curious glance Captain Picard sent her. "His skin is impervious to our usual hypospray screenings." She explained to the rest of the table.

"Something like a Brikar then," Captain Calhoun muttered to himself, thinking of his mountainous security chief Zak Kebron on board The Excalibur.

"Similar, if anything Ensign Kal-El's skin is tougher than any Brikar that has come through the Academy." Admiral Nechayev explained with a small smile.

"I'd rather like to meet this Ensign Kal-El," Constable Odo said, curiosity taking over his face at the idea of meeting someone that was found floating in space much like he had been.

"We can head to the science buildings shortly," Admiral Nechayev nodded to Constable Odo. "As you can all see, with Ensign Kal-El's help, we've been able to map much more of the Gamma Quadrant, and through various means map where we believe Dominion space is patrolled." She explained, pointing to the large area taken up by the purple shaded area of the map. "Far larger than we had believed previously."

"I'll say," Captain Sisko said with a frown, he'd believed The Dominion held more than a few systems, but to see their territory stretching out over a quarter of the Gamma Quadrant, three or four times the size of Federation explored space, possibly even as large an area of space as they believed Iconian empire was hundreds of thousands of years ago, a rather daunting size.

"If Ensign Kal-El's projected territory is correct," Admiral Nechayev explained. "And he has been right on everything else we've checked," She said as an aside. "Dominion Territory is larger than current explored space in both the Alpha and Beta quadrants."

Captain Calhoun whistled at that information, drawing everyone to look at him.

"I'll say," Captain Sisko nodded in agreement with Captain Calhoun's assessment.

"Of course, Dominion territory could be even larger than this," Admiral Nechayev explained. "But this is our best estimate of their space given all current information Ensign Kal-El can put together."

"The Dominion is a far larger threat that we previously thought gentlemen," Captain Picard said solemnly. "And given their recent incursion to Earth, it's our belief that further missions into the Gamma Quadrant, along with the security of the Bajoran Wormhole, need bolstering."

"I've been saying that for months." Captain Sisko groused.

"I know Captain," Admiral Nechayev nodded in agreement. "It took a direct assault on Starfleet HQ for the fleet admirals to take your recommendations seriously." She said firmly. "As of this meeting, The Excalibur will join The Defiant in the defence of Deep Space Nine." She said, looking at Captain Calhoun and Commander Shelby. "Ensign Kal-El will be transferred to Deep Space Nine along with all the equipment he needs to continue mapping the Gamma Quadrant, he will be under your direct command Captain Sisko."

"The Excalibur will certainly be welcome." Captain Sisko nodded over to Captain Calhoun, not intimidated by the larger Captain or the fearsome scar that bisected the right side of his face.

"What about Sector Two Two One G?" Commander Shelby asked from next to Captain Calhoun. "The collapse of the Thallonian Empire still needs to be addressed."

"The USS Endeavor will be transferred to Sector Two Two One G," Captain Picard explained. "Captain Rowland will be taking your place. Ambassador Spock has agreed to take part aboard the Endeavor as an official representative." He said, looking at Captain Calhoun directly. "Something Admiral Jellico seemed rather excited about."

"I'm sure," Captain Calhoun smirked at the idea, at least heading to Deep Space Nine and then through the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant, he was pretty much as far away from Admiral Jellico as he could be, and wouldn't be expected to play nice with the Admiral anymore.

"Starfleet Engineers will be heading to Deep Space Nine in two weeks Captain," Admiral Nechayev said, looking at Captain Sisko. "They'll be outfitting one of your science areas with Ensign Kal-El's equipment and routing it through the Cardassian systems. If you'll have your Chief Engineer ready to assist them."

"O'Brien will be ready." Captain Sisko said with a nod.

"They'll be working on the Excalibur too Captain," Admiral Nechayev said, turning to Captain Calhoun. "The refit of the Ambassador-class has done enough, but they'll be updating your astrometrics room with the Galaxy Class sensor equipment for Ensign Kal-El to use while mapping the Gamma Quadrant." She explained.

"I must say, I'm rather Jealous of you Mac," Captain Picard smiled over. "Exploring the Gamma Quadrant, deep outside of explored space. I wish I could join you."

"The new Sovereign Class ships won't be ready for another year at least." Admiral Nechayev said with a small smile at Captain Picard's comments. "Utopia is doing their best to bring the new class out as quickly as they can. Starfleet just doesn't have the ships to dedicate more at this moment in time."

"Oh, I completely understand Admiral," Captain Picard smiled back. "I just find the idea of getting out there, exploring unknown space through the wormhole, rather tantalising." He explained.

"I'll send you a post card from the Gamma Quadrant," Captain Calhoun said with a small smirk.

"Unless either of you have any objections to these assignments?" Admiral Nechayev asked, looking at Captain Calhoun and Captain Sisko before continuing. "Then we can introduce you to Ensign Kal-El before officially deploying The Excalibur to Deep Space Nine." She said with a nod, moving to the door and deactivating the security screen before leading the group out of the briefing room.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Star Trek: Ward of the Federation

 **DISCLAIMER:** All things Star Trek belong to their various owners, Deep Space 9 and Next Generation characters belong to Paramount TV, and New Frontier characters and The Excalibur belong to Pocket Books and Peter David. All things from Smallville belong to Warner Brothers, the CW, DC Comics, and their respective creator.

The idea for this fic was brought to life by Marcus Rowland's 100 drabble a href=" s/2664541/1/Space-Oddity" Space Oddity/a.

* * *

 **Science Lab Four**

 **Starfleet Science Division**

 **Earth**

Packing up his things for changing his assignment has been exciting in theory, but now he was actually doing it he found himself both nervous, excited, and daunted by how much he actually had to get together.

Ensign Kal-El sighed to himself as he sped around the empty science lab, collecting more data PADDs and typing out information on them at speeds only he was capable of, switching through three more PADDs so continue writing things down so he could get everything stored while the others caught up with his high-speed typing. He couldn't imagine what life would have been like if his life pod had been discovered by a less advanced civilisation, or even worse, landed on a pre-warp civilisation planet where he'd have to make do with primitive technology.

"And those," He muttered to himself as he remembered to collect the last of his personal belongings, lifting himself off of the ground and up into the air, silently flying up to the higher areas of the laboratory where he generally worked. Admiral Nechayev had been dubious about adding the extra computer terminals high above the normal workspaces for him originally, but after seeing how fast he worked and moved around the original four computer terminals, and how they struggled to keep up with him some time, had brought in four new terminals based on the new bioneural gel pack technology, and installed them as he'd asked, in areas that shouldn't have been able to be used by normal Starfleet personnel, at least not without tweaking the gravity settings of the room.

He smiled as he floated over to his private area, a small ledge that had a few PADD's and bits on it underneath a large window that was part of the dome overhead, letting in light that flooded the entire laboratory all day. It was his favourite part of the lab, and gave him a place of security where he could keep things knowing that only he would be able to get to them. Gingerly he reached down and picked up the pieces he'd left there, the broken octagonal disk that was the only link to his home world, cracked in half by whatever had damaged his life pod before it had been discovered all those years ago.

Over the years Starfleet had helped him recover some information from the pod and the crystal technology that was inside, the general consensus was that the strange octagonal disk was actually some sort of key to access the data stored in the ship, but with it damaged beyond repair, they'd had to try and link the strange crystal technology with Starfleet technology, leaving them with a small portion of scattered and broken information that they'd managed to retrieve before the pod itself had suffered some sort of critical failure, it's explosion possibly part of a security measure to stop other races from accessing the knowledge.

Three scientists had been killed when the pod had exploded in the laboratory that had been studying it, he'd only been six at the time but the resulting explosion had crashed him through two walls and collapsed a few tons of metal and rubble on top of him, leaving him with bruises that hadn't faded for hours afterwards. He still blamed himself for the deaths of those three scientists, it was his ship that had caused their death, without him maybe they'd still have been alive and living their lives around Earth somewhere.

Collecting the two halves of the octagonal disk he sighed to himself, running his fingers over the strange glyphs that were displayed on three of the eight sides. Starfleet had managed to decipher some of the information in the short time they'd been working on the life pod, his name and some star charts of where the life pod had flown through. A garbled message saying "This is Kal-El of... our infant... our... hope. Please protect him and..." The rest of the message had degraded beyond recovery sadly, and with the destruction of the life pod, retrieving anything further had been impossible.

From that he'd changed his name, wanting to be known as Kal-El so if there was anyone out there looking for him, they'd be able to find him by recognising his name, rather than Jonathan Lane that he'd been using ever since Captain Lane can adopted him officially.

"Ensign, you up there?"

A voice called him out of his memories, shaking his head he looked away from the broken disk and down to the floor of the science laboratory where Admiral Nechayev had come in with five other people.

"Coming down Admiral." He called out, collecting the various PADD's from the shelf as well and tucking them under his arm before he focused on floating down from his high perch above the main laboratory area, moving through the room itself as he floated down to land in front of Admiral Nechayev silently.

"Captain Picard," Ensign Kal-El smiled as he recognised one of the five people with Admiral Nechayev.

"Good to see you again Ensign," Captain Picard smiled. "I see your control has improved greatly over the years." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Ensign Kal-El chuckled back. "I mean, yes sir." He correctly quickly, realising he was in a room with a Starfleet Admiral, three Captain's and a Commander.

"At ease Ensign," Admiral Nechayev smiled at him. "I'd like to introduce you to Captain Sisko, and Captain Calhoun." She said, stepping aside to gesture to the two men.

Ensign Kal-El smiled at them both as they stepped forwards, Captain Sisko was a few inches shorter than he was, but a bit broader. Bald like Captain Picard, but stood more relaxed and casual than his old friend did. He had dark brown eyes that made his skin look even darker, and the start of a well-groomed beard around his mouth.

"That was very impressive Ensign," Captain Sisko said, reaching out to shake Ensign Kal-El's hand.

"Thank you, sir," Ensign Kal-El smiled over, shaking the offered hand firmly, being careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Definitely," Captain Calhoun stepped forwards next, holding his hand out like Captain Sisko had done.

Kal-El smiled as he turned to Captain Calhoun, his eyes were instantly drawn to the vicious scar that carved its way down the Captain's face, making his violet eyes stand out against his pale skin. He could see the start of more scars on his neck where the disappeared under his uniform. Captain Calhoun was easily the same height as he was, six three, maybe a touch taller, his hair pulled back in a lose but regulation ponytail.

"I didn't mean it to be," Ensign Kal-El said, smiling as Captain Calhoun shook his hand and squeezed far more than Captain Sisko had, the Captain's show of strength not bothering him at all. "I just find it easier to work up there out of the way of everyone else."

"You mean where you can work at your own speed without the others getting in your way," Admiral Nechayev explained with a small smile. "Ensign Kal-El's species seem to have the power of unaided flight naturally, not to mention strength, speed and cognitive processing that would make Commander Data jealous."

"Oh yes," Captain Picard confirmed. "Ensign Kal-El's entrance exams for Starfleet Academy were done in the fastest time on record, beating Commander Data's impressive time by several minutes." He explained.

"Probably would have been even faster if we'd had bioneural packs in the exam computers back then." Admiral Nechayev said with a nod. "Unfortunately, Deep Space Nine's systems aren't compatible with the newer bioneural interface system," She explained. "so, Ensign Kal-El's systems will have their own dedicated system separate from the stations main computer." She explained, looking at Captain Sisko. "It was either that, or relegate him to working at the same speed as the antiquated Cardassian computer on the station."

"I'm sure nobody wants that." Captain Sisko said wryly with a small chuckle, trying to calculate how fast Ensign Kal-El must actually be if Admiral Nechayev was specifically comparing him to Commander Data for reference.

"You'll be happy to have him Captain," Admiral Nechayev smiled back before turning back to Ensign Kal-El. "You'll have to make do on The Excalibur however, the bioneural interface system just isn't compatible with the older Ambassador-class starships, and they don't have the room for a secondary computer system." She explained.

"I'm sure we can have Lieutenant Commander Burgoyne adjust anything you need." Captain Calhoun suggested. "If you let hir know what you need, we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you, Captain." Ensign Kal-El nodded with a small smile.

"The Defiant's systems should keep up with you without a problem for any time you're stationed on board." Admiral Nechayev said. "But it'll be up to Captain Sisko to decide which ship you're posted on, at any time for individual missions. I expect you to follow Captain Calhoun's orders on board The Excalibur, but on board The Defiant and Deep Space Nine, Captain Sisko will be your commanding officer. I fully expect you to be split between Deep Space Nine and The Excalibur for further missions, The Defiant is more than cable without you."

"Understood." Ensign Kal-El nodded firmly.

"I'm sure Dax will be more than happy to show you around the station Ensign," Captain Sisko said with a smile. "Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, our chief science officer." He explained further. "I'm sure you two will get on just fine."

"Yes sir," Ensign Kal-El smiled back.

"I'll have your things transported aboard The Excalibur," Admiral Nechayev said, noticing the pile of boxed up PADD's and other bits to the side of the laboratory. "Cargo space on The Defiant is at a premium." She explained.

"Looks like you're riding with us kid," Captain Calhoun smiled. "Commander Shelby, my XO." He said, introducing the petite blonde woman behind him. "She can show you around and set some quarters up for you."

"Welcome to The Excalibur Ensign," Commander Shelby said, stepping forward and shaking his hand, noticing how Ensign Kal-El wore the more recent science uniform variant with the strip across the shoulder like Captain Sisko was wearing, rather than the more standard one or two-piece variant that was the standard with starship crews. He filled it out very well, perhaps with even more muscle than Captain Calhoun had, his blue eyes and slightly scruffy brown hair gave him quite a young appearance despite his formidable looking physique.

"Thank you, Commander." Ensign Kal-El smiled back, shaking the offered hand.

"The Excalibur seems to have the most varied crew in the fleet already," Captain Picard said with a smile. "You'll feel right at home." He said with a re-assuring smile to Ensign Kal-El.

Taking the prompt from Captain Calhoun introducing Commander Shelby, Captain Sisko stepped forward and gestured to Constable Odo. "Constable Odo, Chief of Security on Deep Space Nine." He said as an introduction.

"I've read about you," Ensign Kal-El said with a smile, offering his hand.

"Oh?" Odo questioned, shaking the hand and mentally calculating the strength that Ensign Kal-El shook with, firm but obviously holding back.

"I look into any reports of anyone else found in space like I was," Ensign Kal-El explained.

"Looking for other members of your race." Odo said with a nod, knowing full well that's what he did before learning about The Founders. "Have you found any?" He asked bluntly.

"Not yet." Ensign Kal-El shook his head. "There have to be some out there right though? Somewhere?" He said hopefully.

"I hope you have better luck when you find your species than I did with mine." Odo said with a nod, thinking that any race with Ensign Kal-El's natural abilities would be a threat as impressive as The Dominion, perhaps more so depending on their technology.

"I'm sure there are." Captain Picard said with a smile.

"Well, if you're all acquainted, The Excalibur is ready to be transferred to the protection of Deep Space Nine under your command Captain." Admiral Nechayev announced, looking at Captain Calhoun.

"Thank you, Admiral," Captain Calhoun nodded in acceptance. "We'll get the kid settled in on The Excalibur, ready to depart whenever The Defiant is." He said, looking to Captain Sisko.

"Very well," Captain Sisko nodded in agreement. "Sisko to Defiant, two to beam up." He announced after tapping his comm badge.

Captain Calhoun watched as Captain Sisko and Constable Odo vanished in a twinkle of lights while Ensign Kal-El moved to a table and grabbed a box full of various items, putting in some extra PADD's from the table alone with some other bits he collected around the laboratory quickly. "Ready when you are kid." He said with a nod.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy Deep Space Nine Ensign," Captain Picard said with a smile, moving over to shake the young Ensign's hand. "I'll look you up when the new Enterprise is finished."

"I'll see you then Captain." Ensign Kal-El smiled back, shaking Captain Picard's hand before hefting one box under his arm, then picking up a larger heavy metal crate with the same arm as if it weighed nothing at all.

"Got enough packed away?" Captain Calhoun chuckled to himself, inwardly calculating the amount of strength it must have taken to pick up a full storage crate so casually.

"All ready Captain." Ensign Kal-El smiled, ignorant of the look Commander Shelby was giving his casual display of strength.

"Very well," Captain Calhoun nodded before tapping his comm badge. "Excalibur, three to beam up." He said as he and Commander Shelby moved to stand by Ensign Kal-El before vanishing as the transporter beam swept the trio away.

* * *

 **The Excalibur Bridge**

"And this is the Bridge." Commander Shelby said proudly as the turbolift doors opened, letting them out onto the Bridge of The Excalibur.

Captain Calhoun had gone directly to the Bridge once they'd beamed all of Ensign Kal-El's equipment and belongings onboard, taking command of the Bridge and getting them underway on course for Deep Space Nine while Commander Shelby had given him a tour of the ship.

The Bridge was certainly different from how Ensign Kal-El had expected it to be, while he'd never been on the Bridge of a starship before, and only seen them through view screen communications, actually stepping on one was a rather unique experience.

"Never been on a Bridge before Ensign?" Commander Shelby asked, watching as his eyes looked around the room, catching sight of the three large computer terminals that braced the back section of the room, separated out into three distinct sections so they curved around with the wall.

"No ma'am," Ensign Kal-El responded, shaking his head as he took it all in. The carpet was a dark blue colour, and there was a wood finish arc that seemed to separate the back area of the bridge from where it sloped down to the front section, the Captain's chair along with First Officer's were set into the area underneath the wooden arc, with two stations in front of them, complete with chairs facing the large view screen that dominated the front of the Bridge.

"So, what'd you think?" Captain Calhoun asked, standing up from his seat and turning around so he could see Commander Shelby and Ensign Kal-El instead of just hearing them.

"The ship is amazing," Ensign Kal-El smiled. "Sir." He added quickly and respectfully.

"Ensign Kal-El, Lieutenant Soleta, our science officer." Commander Shelby explained, leading Ensign Kal-El over to the science station to meet her.

"Greetings." Lieutenant Soleta said simply, looking over the young Ensign and noting the different styled uniform he was wearing.

"Nice to meet you." Ensign Kal-El nodded back, the pointed ears, perfectly organised and neatly pulled back hair, along with her cool demeanour made it easy to identify Lieutenant Soleta as a Vulcan.

"Ensign Kal-El will be working from Deep Space Nine to help map Dominion space and organise exploratory missions into the Gamma Quadrant." Commander Shelby explained when Lieutenant Soleta turned to her with a questioning glance. "He might be on board for a few missions, so I thought it would be good for you two to meet."

"Very well." Lieutenant Soleta nodded at the explanation, it made sense and was logical for the Ensign to have been introduced to her. "I... look forward, to working with you." She said, pausing over the normal human response.

"Ensign Kal-El isn't human Soleta, no more than a Betazoid is." Commander Shelby smiled over. "I'm sure he's been just as confused by humans growing up as you have been with us." She said with a small laugh. "In fact, I'll bet he has some stories about..." She paused as Lieutenant Soleta turned from their conversation, a beep on her computer station drawing her attention as she looked at it.

"Captain, I'm receiving a distress call." Lieutenant Soleta explained. "A civilian transport ship, five point two light years out."

"On screen." Captain Calhoun ordered without hesitation, turning from where he'd been stood watching Kal-El and Soleta interact.

"To any ships in range... this is Danna Brott of the transport S.S. Azura. Please help... under attack... warp core containment field down... radiation flooding ship... communications and life support failing. Cannot eject warp core... need immediate evacuation and assistance."

Captain Calhoun watched as the view screen flickered, showing the bridge of the transport ship shaking again, nearly knocking the Bolian Captain out of her chair. "This is Captain Calhoun of the Federation starship Excalibur," He announced, moving to stand in the centre of the Bridge so the view screen was focused on him. "We're on our way Captain, hold tight." He said firmly.

"Thank you, Captain, we... hold out for... longer." Captain Brott's voice broke up again as the view screen flicked to static.

"Plot a course, best speed." Captain Calhoun ordered, looking to Lieutenant McHenry who for once actually looked alert and confident at his station, his fingers already dancing over the helm controls as he listened to the orders.

"Aye sir." Lieutenant McHenry replied. "Course altered."

"Message the Defiant, tell them we're assisting the Azure and will rendezvous at Deep Space Nine when we're done." Captain Calhoun said, looking over to Lieutenant Soleta.

"Sensors are picking up plasma weapons discharges Captain," Lieutenant Soleta announced from her station. "They're under attack."

"Red alert," Commander Shelby said instantly, moving away from Ensign Kal-El to the middle of the Bridge. "Shields up, ready weapons." He said, not even bothering to look around to see if Lieutenant Kebron had acknowledged her, she knew that he'd heard her and professionally Zak had been the best tactical officer she'd ever worked with.

"Coming out of warp in three... two..." Lieutenant McHenry announced, trailing off as the starfield on the view screen vanished to show the transport ship hanging in space, green plasma fires venting from various sections of the hull, while two fighters attacked with two more hanging back to cover them.

"Orion pirates," Commander Shelby spat out, recognising the fighters instantly.

"Target at will Lieutenant," Captain Calhoun ordered, looking over at Lieutenant Kebron. "Get us to the Azure McHenry." He said firmly.

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Kebron responded first, unleashing multiple phaser bursts that cleaved through space, catching one of the fighters and instantly causing it to explode in a burst of green fire. Seeing this, the two that were attacking the Azure broke off, the third sending a few plasma bolts towards the Excalibur to cover their escape, a tactic that only delayed their destruction for a few moments until Lieutenant Kebron targeted the remaining fighter and destroyed it as well.

"Captain, the Azure's warp core is approaching critical. Seven Bolian life signs are still aboard along with several Orion and two Nausicaan." Lieutenant Soleta said, reading the details from the Excalibur's sensors.

"Transport the Bolian crew aboard." Captain Calhoun ordered immediately.

"Radiation levels aboard the Azure are too high Captain." Lieutenant Soleta replied after a moments pause. "I can't get a lock."

"Fine," Captain Calhoun groused before tapping his comm badge. "Doctor Selar meet me in transporter room one. We've got injured aboard the Azure that need your attention." He ordered casually before tapping the comm link closed, not waiting for a response. "Kebron, get a security team ready, you're with me." He said firmly. "Keep the raiders off our back Eppy." He ordered as he walked around the Bridge to one of the turbolifts.

"I can help," Ensign Kal-El said quickly. "Plasma radiation doesn't affect me." He explained at Captain Calhoun's questioning look.

"Good to know," Captain Calhoun nodded. "With me then kid." He said as he approached the turbolift, getting inside and then waiting for Lieutenant Kebron's large form to clamber in before Ensign Kal-El got in last, squeezing in alongside him while Lieutenant Kebron took up most of the room. "Transporter room one." He announced before the turbolift whirred into movement.

"Remind me to requisition larger lifts." He muttered to himself offhand as the turbolift sped through the ship.


End file.
